


Infinite

by Anoel



Category: The Perks of Being a Wallflower (2012)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2014, Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And in that moment, I swear we were infinite.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).



Title: Infinite  
Music: "Chicago" by Sufjan Stevens  
Fandom: The Perks of Being a Wallflower  
Focus: Charlie, Charlie/Sam/Patrick  
Summary: "And in that moment, I swear we were infinite.”  
Notes: Made for Rhea314 in Festivids 2014.  
Download Link: [ Infinite (92 MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-Infinite.mp4)

I read The Perks of Being a Wallflower a few years ago and fell in love with it and was so happy to find out the writer was making a film version of the book so I could vid it. I wanted to vid the movie last Festivids but couldn't find the right song but in the last year I heard this song and fell in love as it captured the book and movie perfectly. I made this vid in the first couple weeks after assignments went out as it was relatively easy to make as most of the structure and clips easily came to me and it was a lot of fun to vid. It's a bit different than my normal style in that I wanted to let the clips breathe more and fully show the connection between the three of them. 


End file.
